


Why?

by BabyDracky



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan love each other, their love is so strong that they can't be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Written for my 2010 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Heera_Ookami

Sometimes I think you love me.  
Other times I feel like I’m just the Seeker in your eyes.  
A prophecy. An arm. A sword.  
Sometimes I see the love in your eyes.  
Other times there are just those deep shadows.  
Why don’t you want me to love you then?

I know you do love me.  
Sometimes I think nothing will bring up apart.  
Other times I’m afraid you’ll leave me.  
A confessor. A punishment.  
Sometimes I see the fear in your eyes.  
Other time there is just this tenderness and devoutness.  
Why can’t you see that I can’t lose you?


End file.
